


Transcending

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU supernatural (no relation to the TV show) romance and my first multi chapter fic in a very long time. Killian and Emma have finally found their happy ending and are married but there is something different about their romance and they don't realize it just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU supernatural romance. This is my first multi chapter fic in a very long time. Killian and Emma have finally found their happy ending and are married but little do they both know there is something different at first about their relationship. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and comments and kudos give me life. :)

Chapter One:

She smiles and watches him sleep like she always does she watches him smile as he slept and she loves it she brushes a lock of hair off his forehead and leans in to softly place a kiss on his forehead. He stirs and his smile brightens his hand reaches for her. She sighs happily as she feels the wisp of his touch on her torso his arm is wrapped around her middle and she closes her eyes smiling.

This was the man she loves this was her true love Emma Swan-Jones had finally found her happiness and she wouldn’t give this up for the world. She snuggles closer to her husband Killian Jones and inhaled his scent; the scent of spiced rum, the ocean and his own unique scent. She loved it and could smell it even when he wasn’t with her this was how she fell asleep every night.

The next morning Emma awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside she felt the fresh summer air on her pale skin she shivered a little as the air conditioning of their apartment kicked in. She smiled as she heard the sounds of her son Henry and his stepfather in the kitchen clattering dishes and scraping pots she knew they were making their favourite blueberry pancakes and hot cocoa with cinnamon. It was a family tradition that dated to three years ago when her and Killian started dating it had started one night after Henry had woken up and Killian was still in her apartment from the night before. They had been on a couple dates in secret and this night Emma knew she was ready so they took their relationship further and ended up spending a glorious night wrapped up in each other and making the most passionate love either of them had experienced. The morning after they both knew this was it for them they were destined for each other and we still staring at each other like lovesick teenagers when Henry walked into the kitchen and when they decided to seize the moment and have breakfast together all three of them. The way Henry looked at Killian she knew that this was the thing they had been waiting for both of them all of their lives this was true love.

So now she smiled as she stretched and got out of bed placing her white silk robe over her simple nightshirt. She padded towards the kitchen and was surrounded in glorious smells of blueberries and cinnamon. Both her men turned in her direction and smiled silently nodding at each other she watched as Killian placed an extra plate on the kitchen island piled with pancakes and whipped cream and an abundance of different summer fruit. She inhaled and sat down she listened in silence as her boys chatted and laughed and heard Henry talk about a new girl in his class he thought was really cute. She saw the proud smile dance on Killian’s face as his son talked about his first crush she reached out and ran her fingers through Henry’s hair she saw the small sad smile across his face and wondered why his eyes looked so sad even though he was smiling.

Emma stood beside Killian as they both said goodbye to their son as he sat out for school. Her fingers brushed against his soft skin it was warm and she felt his love radiating off him and wrapping its arms around her. Killian faced her and smiled but the look in his eyes was the same as Henry’s sad and lost and she didn’t know why. This was what they fought for through all their baddies, curses and separations thrown at them they fought for their love and had succeeded so why did her two loves seem so sad and broken. They were together a family they were building a life together. She felt her lips twitch as her husband’s sadness overcame her suddenly she followed him to the couch and saw him take out their wedding album; his fingers tracing her face and brushing against her lips. She wanted to trace the contours of his beautiful face and wanted to wrap him in her arms comforting him as he always did her but something was stopping her. She couldn’t do it she couldn’t reach out and touch her own husband as a lonely tear escaped his eyes staining a picture of the two of them on his ship The Jolly Roger.

Emma felt tears escaping her own eyes her body shuddering she was hit with a sudden feeling of tragic loss. It was so overwhelming it knocked her back against the throw pillows. Her breath hitched as she cried along with Killian both of their bodies shaking. She was confused she was a lost girl once again and she didn’t know why. Something was wrong very wrong and she needed to find out.  


TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have found their happy ending and are finally married but their relationship is slightly different than the rest and they have yet to come to terms with that.

Chapter Two:

 

They were all seated around the island Mary-Margaret and David’s loft Emma’s eyes traveled over her mother’s outfit consisting of a black pencil skirt and a black silk blouse. Her legs were encased in black tights and her feet were covered with black pumps. Emma shifted uncomfortably this was strange for her mother who normally dressed in soft pastels and cute dresses. To see her in all black was new for her the only other time Emma had seen Mary-Margaret dressed in all black was Neal’s funeral her eyes shifted from her mother to Killian who was dressed in black jeans and a black cable knit sweater he still looked good in all black but she missed her husband’s leather she watched as their eyes roamed over to the bedroom door and David walked out holding Emma’s baby sister Eva in his arms. She smiled she loved her sister Eva she loved to hold her in her arms and sing lullabies she couldn’t wait for her and Killian to have another child and wondered why they didn’t have one or weren’t expecting one already. 

Her features turned from amazement to sorrow as she saw what her father was wearing it was much like Killian’s outfit only her wore a black leather coat. Her eyes traveled over the faces of her beloved family the expression in their eyes was the same sadness she had seen in Killian and Henry’s eyes earlier. She felt the familiar tug at her heart as she felt her knees buckle she grabbed onto the wall for support. What was going on? She thought. Why is everyone so sad and dressed like this?  
Emma slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees she wanted to scream but no sound came out she wanted to yell their names but couldn’t find the words. She watched as her family sat in silence the despair they were feeling surrounding her. She watched as they looked in her direction and looked right at her but yet saw right through her. She tried to reach out for them but her reach fell short and if she wasn’t mistaken her hand was almost opaque and shimmering.  


“ What is this? Why can’t you see me? This must be some kind of curse again?” She tried to yell but it only came out in a whisper. She felt her tears sting her eyes and her vision blurred. She heard her mother’s voice hitch as she asked. “Killian did you see Emma today? How is she doing?”

Killian’s eyes watered and his bottom lip quivered as he spoke. “I was just on my way to see her but the doctor called this morning and said there was no change. They are insisting on that option I told you about Mom and Dad. They say it will only be a miracle now.” That’s when the tears stained her pirate’s cheeks he bowed his head in defeat. Emma sat in a stunned silence as she saw her parents wrap Killian in their arms and tightly embrace him. She stood and ran to them screaming. “What are you talking about? I am right here I am standing right in front of you. I am fine.” They didn’t hear her she screamed at the top of her lungs but no sound came out. They were looking right at her but not seeing her; she felt her body shudder and her heart break. She really needed to know what was going on. This was all too much.  
Killian stepped away from her parents and cleared his throat. “I should ummm..go see her now.” He whispered. “She is expecting me it is time for her bathing.” He nodded one last time at her parents but was stopped by David.

“I know you want her to come back as much as I do Killian but perhaps you should take heed the doctor’s advice. This isn’t some curse or some other supernatural thing this is real and something that happens to normal people.” David told her husband through a flood of tears.  
“I can’t Dave. She is my world the reason for me to live and I can’t let them take her. I need her she once told me to have hope and I once told her that I came back to save her. This is what I am going to do. I will save her like she saved me once. I spent 300 years trying to avenge Milah’s death I will spend 300 more trying to bring back my Swan.” Killian cried and left her parents standing in the living room their mouths open.

“What the hell is this?” Emma said to herself. “I don’t know what is going on why is this happening?” She followed Killian outside and towards the hospital. By the end of today she will find out what is going on they were together finally only to be separated again she had enough. This will end. She brushed the angry tears from her eyes as she wondered why they were being punished like this.

Emma angrily followed Killian as he made his way down the sterile white hallway in the hospital she dutifully followed him as he made his way into a private room in the ICU. She tried to grab onto him but only came back with nothing.

She stumbled back as she watched him approach a bed she saw him take a hand and kiss it. She watched as he brushed a lock of golden blond hair out of closed eyes she watched as he folded a blanket at the end of the bed and pick up a basin of soapy water and a sponge. She watched as he opened a hospital gown and began to trace the sponge down the soft contours of a neck. Her eyes traveled to the face of the unknown female a wave of jealousy washed through her until she saw her face. Emma’s mouth fell open as her eyes lingered over her form on the bed clad in a stark white hospital gown she gasped as she saw the tubes protruding out of her arms her mouth her nose. She watched as the heart monitor beeped and recorded the beats of her heart her face was marred with a slash across her forehead stitched and swollen. Emma saw Killian kiss her cut forehead softly and sigh sadly as his hand ran the sponge over her collarbone and then along her breasts. 

She heard him whisper. “Good morning my love you are so beautiful as always. It’s time for your bathing I know you like this.” That’s when her knees buckled and she collapsed she couldn’t take her eyes off her bruised broken and shattered form on the bed. She listened as he continued to talk to her.

“They want me to take you off life support my darling but I can’t let them. I can still feel you around I know you’re still with me and I have hope. Because like I learned from you hero types there is always hope.” He chuckled softly and Emma smiled she loved the sound of his laughter.  
“I will never let you go Swan if I have to spend another 300 years trying to bring you back again I will. I’m sorry about that night darling it’s because of my own stupidity that we fought that night and you stormed out of the apartment. It’s because of me that you were speeding in the storm and it’s my fault your car slid off the road. We fought about the silliest thing too you wanted to decorate the babies nursery with ships and nautical things in honor of me I wanted it in yellow.”

Emma gazed upon her husband bathing her and talking. They had a fight, she was on life support, she was in a car accident and they were expecting. She couldn’t describe the emotions playing on her face or within her. Killian felt guilty that he had caused the accident. No. She thought. This can’t be happening. She was dying and she couldn’t do anything about it. She stood and walked over to them and tried to reach out to him.

She listened as he continued. “I tried true love’s kiss on you but I was told it didn’t work if it was something natural like a car accident. Now you’re in a coma and have been for three months but I’ll have you know I don’t believe those damn witch doctors with their strange concoctions and instruments. I see you fighting every day for your life and I will fight with you. You are strong my beautiful wife the love of my life. You are strong and we will help you together.” He leaned down to kiss her torso and whisper. “And we you come back we will try again for another child. I’m sorry you lost our first child together but we will conceive again and we will have fun doing it. I love you Emma.” He winked at her and Emma smiled. She saw tears once again escape his eyes as he ran the sponge along her torso.

She cried and stood strong she was determined to come back no matter what she will do it. That’s when she heard the alarm on the heart monitor go off her heart was beating erratically and Killian was screaming for help. Her body was convulsing and she saw the nurses and doctors rush in and push Killian out of the way.

“NOOOO!!!!!!!!” He screamed.

“NOOOO!!!!!!!” Emma screamed just as she felt her arm being tugged harshly and she was pulled into a black oblivion. She felt small arms surround her and turned her to face the stranger who was grabbing her. Her eyes met chestnut brown eyes outlined with long lashes. Her vision blurry but she could make out the form of a female her long dark curly locks cascading down her back. Emma brushed the tears out of her eyes as she stared angrily at the stranger.

“Who the hell are you?” Was all she could say.

“I’m Milah.” The strange woman answered.

“Milah!” The recognition stung Emma. “As in; Killian’s Milah.”

The stranger nodded as Emma screamed. “I need to go back to him we can’t end like this. I need him and he needs me. I love him.”

“I know but first I want to talk to you about something.” Was all Milah said.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evil twist of fate has Emma propelled into a far off place and comes face to face with an unlikely angel. There is only a couple more chapters left of this story I hope you have enjoyed it so far. The last two chapters will be posted by the end of the week. Thank you for taking this journey with me and keep reading!! :)

Chapter Three:

She pushed away from Milah’s arms as her eyes explored their surroundings all she saw was a plain hallway lit by a heavenly white light she looked at Milah. She was beautiful she had to admit it feeling a wave of self consciousness wash over her as she absorbed the white light surrounding her companion. Her stance wavered a bit as she fought to find words this was all too confusing and too surreal. Why had Milah taken her away from her husband as he collapsed to the ground screaming? She thought.

She gazed deep into the brunette’s eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat. “What are you doing? Why am I here?” Emma stammered. “What do you have to tell me?”

A bench appeared behind her out of nowhere and she gestured for Emma to sit down. She hesitated at first and then sighed it was clear she wouldn’t be going back any time soon so she sat.

“I came to you because I knew it would devastate Killian to see me again knowing what happened to me and now he is losing you. He wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Milah sighed as she sat down beside Emma.

“Why am I lying on that hospital bed? After everything I have been through what Killian has been through why am I lying there? It’s like we are being punished.” Emma cried she the tears threatening to fall once more. “He’s losing me now and he lost his first child. He won’t be able to handle it if he loses me.”

“You are correct he won’t be able to handle it which is why he won’t lose you.” Milah replied and placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “That’s why I am here to give you a second chance. It wasn’t your time it’s not your time. What happened was a cruel twist of fate you were never meant to be on that road.”

“Then why take me away from him right now and not just send me back.” 

Milah sighed and answered. “Because this is the last part of my redemption I’ve been stuck between worlds and purgatory because I didn’t have closure yet.”  


Emma just stared at her and whispered. “Your redemption?” She finally managed. 

Milah nodded and sighed. “What I did to Rumple? To Bae it was selfish of me I wasn’t happy with Rumple but I went about this the wrong way. I abandoned my son and him because I was only thinking of myself when I met Killian. He was so handsome and care free and I instantly fell in love but I should have talked it out with Rumple as an adult. For it was me that started all this chaos of curses and dark ones and murder I was not allowed to complete my journey until I did what I am right now. I never got a chance to apologize to my only child and he went to his grave without knowing that I did love him and it was my own selfish needs that created all this hate this vengeance this evil.”

“Neal…errmmmm Baelfire never hated you for it though.” Emma replied.

“I know but he hated Killian and he hated his father because of me. That is why I have bought you here today. I need you to apologize to Killian for me and I need to thank you.”

“Thank me but I did nothing in fact I gave him such a hard time at first.” Emma frowned hating herself now. 

“I know you did and he needed that. After my death and even before he was living a self destructive life and I never wanted to change him in fact I encouraged him to be the hated Captain Hook not Killian Jones a man of honor. The man that he was before me and Liam’s death that is why I have to thank you and also let you know that I approve. You have been his saviour Emma Swan. It was YOU who directed him away from a path that would only lead to death and lonliness and hatred. Him falling in love with you and you falling in love with him it was and is the best thing for him.”

She couldn’t fight it anymore the tears escaped her eyes staining her cheeks. Milah smiled reassuringly and wrapped her arms around Emma’s shoulders.

“Shh don’t cry darling this is a good thing. I can rest peacefully now knowing that he has you and he is finally happy and I have completed my redemption. So I will send you back with these final words thank you and continue to let him love you fully because Killian Jones loving you completely is the best thing in the world. I was his first love but you Emma are his true love and his only love. And I can finally walk through those pearly white gates happy and complete knowing that my love is alright and taken care of.”

The two women hugged and Emma faced Milah as she caressed her cheek. “And one last thing I also leave you with a gift in a few months you two will finally have a complete family.” She winked and Emma smiled for she knew what that meant.

With one last glance and one last caress of Emma’s cheek she was propelled back into the blinding light of the hospital but this time she was looking up at the harsh fluorescent lights. She was back and just as the Dr. Whale was saying “We’ve done everything we could for her. Call it.” Emma gasped and her lungs burned with newfound air her eyelids fluttered open and she met the piercing blue eyes of her husband.

The look of shock and pure happiness graced his beautiful features and he ran over to her pushing the nurse out of the way.

“Stop!!! Stop it she’s back!!! Look!!!” Killian exclaimed and squeezed her hand it was warm to her touch. 

“Gods Love it’s a miracle like they said. You came back to me.”

Dr. Whale and the nurses were all frozen in shock and she heard him say. “But how..”

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here they are the final two chapters of my first multi chapter story in a long time. I am so glad everyone supported me on this journey and I hope you enjoyed. There will be more to come in the future for now thank you all so much. This is the second last chapter the final chapter will be posted soon. Once again thank you all so much. <3

Chapter Four:

They never took their eyes off each other as Dr. Whale and the nurses poked and prodded her. Emma could see the tears brimming Killian’s eyes they were a deeper blue than she’d ever seen them before. She wanted to reach out to him and pull him close but her arms were still immobile thanks to the tubes still protruding from them. She felt a lone tear trail down her cheek. She was back she couldn’t believe it they had almost lost each other permanently this time and she was going to make damn sure to never let this happen again. Her father had once told her to enjoy the good moments and that is exactly what she would do once she could go home.

One last final examination and the doctor cleared his throat. “You’re completely 100% healed Mrs. Jones except for a few minor cuts and bruises everything else is healed. I just cannot explain this; it is a true miracle. We’ll keep you here overnight for observation but other than that you might just be able to go home tomorrow. It’s good to have you back Emma.” He smiled and nodded towards Killian. 

“You mean this is real; I’m not dreaming.” Killian replied softly his voice wavering with unshed tears. He ran over to her and placed his hand on her forehead brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. He met Emma’s gaze and held it as he leaned down and placed his warm lips on her forehead. She sighed she had never been more happy in her life than right in this moment as she felt her love’s lips on her heated skin. Killian placed her hand in his and grasped it tightly bringing it up to the spot above his heart. She had never seen him so happy before. He sat down beside her on the bed and looked at the doctor again.

“It’s real Mr. Jones. I don’t know why and I most certainly don’t know how but your wife is back.” He smiled at the couple and nodded as he backed out of the room and left the couple alone.

Once they were alone Killian snuggled close beside her in the bed holding her so tight almost squeezing her. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. “Oh my love there is no words to describe how I am feeling right now. I thought I had lost you forever and if I had I wouldn’t have been able to tolerate it. I’m so sorry for everything that happened that night and what transpired after. It was my fault.” 

Emma placed her hand on his cheek and tilted his chin to meet her eyes. “There is nothing to apologize for Killian my love. Nothing was your fault I know you have been beating yourself up about this for three months. But no matter what we are never letting each other go from here on out. I may have been unresponsive to you for three months but that doesn’t mean I didn’t hear you I didn’t feel you. I fought my way back to you and you are stuck with me. I love you.”

“I never gave up hope my love. I felt you everywhere I went I felt your essence. Were you here with us all these painful months?” Killian asked. “Gods I love you so much Emma Swan-Jones.” He winked at her.

“I was darling I was right beside you and everyone every day but I didn’t realize that you couldn’t see me. I didn’t even know what state I was in until recently. Your strength and love held me here and my strength and love for you kept me bound to you. I wasn’t going to leave you. I love you Killian Jones and I don’t know why this happened but I do know one thing. Our love is transcending our love is stronger than anything we’ve ever experienced before.” She smiled and placed her lips upon his their chaste kiss quickly turned into something hungry and desperate. Their tongues met and danced and their teeth crashed together. Killian started to lay her back on the pillow and place his body upon hers.

She closed the space between them with her arms and her legs locking around his hips pressing his body to hers just as he pulled away growling. “I don’t think this is the best spot for this right now love but just wait once you get home and are cleared I am going to spend the rest of my days showing you just how much I missed you and how much I love you.” To prove his point he ground his hips against hers letting her feel his arousal. 

Moans of protest escaped her lips as he pulled away wanting him so desperately but knowing that would have to wait. She pressed her lips against his and whispered. “You will stay right here on this hospital bed and hold me all night though Mr. Jones.”

He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. “As you wish, Mrs. Jones.” She laid her head upon his chest and listened to his heart beat rapidly. 

“While I was sleeping I met someone from your past Killian she was quite beautiful and her name was Milah.”

His eyes met hers again she watched as his mouth opened to say something but he promptly shut it. The nervousness and despair evident in his ocean blue depths. She traced her finger along his bottom lip and continued. 

“Shhhhh it was actually amazing to meet her and she wanted me to give you a message. She approves and wanted to thank me for now she can rest peacefully knowing you are taken care of.” Before he could say anything Emma crushed her lips to his and kissed her husband passionately.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five: The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it my lovelies this is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed and there will be more to come in the future but for right now thank you for taking this journey with me and I'm so grateful for all the support and love throughout this nerve wracking experience. ;)

Chapter Five: The Finale 

A few months later:

She was in the same hospital room that she had been nine months before the fluorescent lights still blinding she had to close her eyes to block out the lights and focus on the agonizing pain coming from deep within her loins. Emma screamed the sweat pouring down her face her hair stringy and greasy her toes curled as her feet lay in the stirrups at the end of the bed her legs spread wide. She felt Killian’s hand in hers and saw Dr. Whale’s face at the end of the bed. 

“Just one more push Emma we’re almost there. You can do it.” The nurse beside her encouraged she heard him yelp beside her as she squeezed his hand. 

“Come on darling you can do this. There is only one more.” Killian whispered in her ear and pressed his lips to her temple Emma screamed one last time the sound reverberating off the harsh white walls. All of the muscles in her body working overtime as she pushed one last time. Her head falling back on the pillow her tears covering her face.

A few moments later she heard the piercing cries from two tiny babies echoing in her ears she saw Killian beam and saw two perfect faces their noses scrunched up as they let all their anger and frustration out in earth shattering cries. Emma watched as the nurses quickly took her babies away to clear out their mouths she watched as her husband cut both of their umbilical cords and the doctor tied the stump left over. She watched as Killian’s eyes filled with tears of joy and awe as he held his children in his arms and carried them over to her. There was one blue blanket and one pink blanket their tiny heads covered in a knitted beanie.

His eyes met hers matching tears falling down their cheeks he smiled and placed their twins in her arms and kissed each of their heads. “Congratulations M’Lady for we are the parents of twins a boy and a girl.” He sat beside his tiny family on her bed and smiled at the medical team that brought his children into the world.

“Yes congrats to the new parents.” Dr. Whale smiled. “Do you two have names for your lovely bundles of joy yet?” 

Both of them nodded and smiled softly. “Yes their names are Eva and Liam Jones.” Emma looked down at her twins Liam looking so much like Killian and Eva looking so much like her. She was finally happy and there were no words that could express the emotions playing through her body at the fact that her family was complete. She looked at her knight in shining armour and kissed him softly. “I love you.” She whispered against his lips.

“I love you too.” He whispered back. 

FIN


End file.
